


A Very Good Morning

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For akinkmeme prompt: Cheryl and Jason have shared a bed since they were young, but as they got older, it stopped being so innocent. Especially now, when Cheryl routinely wakes up to Jason's morning wood pressing against her.





	A Very Good Morning

The Blossom Estate is the largest piece of property in Riverdale, and Thornhill Manor is the largest house on the land.

There are enough rooms to turn the place into a hotel, if the family were ever so inclined, and yet, Jason and Cheryl Blossom, the redheaded teen twins of Clifford and Penelope Blossom, still shared a bed most nights.

As twins, Jason and Cheryl have always been close, but the lack of affection and love from their parents just made them closer; what they didn’t receive from Clifford and Penelope, they learned to get from each other.

They each have their own rooms, ones they even spend time in, but when it comes to sleeping, the twins like to do it together. It started at a young age, when the cold, gothic house was scariest at night to the children, and it continued well into to their teen years.

Cheryl knows it isn’t normal for twins their age, and that if anyone at school were to find out that she shares a bed with her brother more often than not, that it would only fuel the rumors already going around about them, but she doesn't care.

There's nothing wrong or unnatural about her relationship with her darling twin brother - people just don't understand it; they don’t understand what it's like to live in Thornhill, to grow up with parents like theirs, or to have a soulmate that’s also a brother.

Cheryl’s love for Jason is the purest thing she’s ever felt and she won’t ever deny it, but she can’t pretend it’s innocent, and neither is sharing a bed with him; it may have started as such all those years ago, but now, as Cheryl feels Jason’s hard cock pressing against her ass as he spoons her, it’s anything but.

She’s not sure when her feelings for Jason shifted and when sharing a bed became as difficult as it is comforting, but somewhere along the way they had, and every morning Cheryl wakes up to the feeling of Jason’s morning mood, it gets harder and harder to ignore it.

And this morning, as Jason begins to stir and whispers, “Morning, Cherry,” into her ear, Cheryl wonders why she even tries to.

“Morning, J.J.,” Cheryl mumbles in reply, moving back against Jason; further into his arms and against his erection. She hears her brother hiss at the action, but he doesn’t move away. Instead, he pulls her closer.

“I was just dreaming about you,” Jason sighs, his voice sleepy but still sexy, and his hot breath sends a shiver down Cheryl’s spine. “Was I moaning your name?”

Cheryl gulps, nervous but buzzing in excitement, and she turns around so she’s facing her twin as she shakes her head. “You weren’t moaning anything,” she tells him, brown eyes flickering between his matching ones and the plump lips she’s imagined herself kissing countless times. “But… I knew you were dreaming of me.”

She decides to be bold then, reaching between their bodies and into Jason’s boxers to grip his hard cock in her hand. Cheryl almost gasps at the feeling of it, at her own boldness, but Jason’s mouth is on hers before she can, swallowing the sound.

Cheryl’s hand works over Jason’s shaft as his tongue slips into her mouth, and it all feels so slow and hazy and perfect, while feeling so fast and sudden at the same time.

Because before Cheryl has even gotten used to the feeling of his brother’s dick in her hand, Jason’s sneaking his up her nightgown and slipping past her underwear to touch the slick wetness that’s been gathering there since she first woke up.

“Is this all for me, Cher?” Jason husks against her lips, his finger tip trailing up and down Cheryl’s wet slit before he settles at her clit and starts rubbing tight circles on it.

Cheryl’s teeth bite into her bottom lip as she nods. “All for you, J.J.”

Jason grins, pressing his nose against her cheek as both twins work each other up until they’re ready for the next step.

Neither mentions it, they both just know they’re on the same page, and as they undress each other slowly, and Jason settles on top of Cheryl, she realizes she doesn’t feel nervous or scared like she thought she’d be when she lost her virginity.

But this is Jason, her darling twin brother, who has only ever made her feel loved and protected, so when he asks if she’s sure, Cheryl just cups his chiseled jaw and pulls him down for another kiss.

Cheryl moans into it when Jason starts to rut his hips down into hers, so that the underside of his cock brushes against her clit tortuously; teasing her until she craves more.

“Inside, J.J.,” she pulls away to mumble, her eyes fluttering open to find his, dark and full of lust and love, staring down at her. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

Jason nods, his handsome and kind smile spreading across his face, and he keeps his eyes locked on Cheryl’s as he settles between her milky white thighs and reaches between their bodies blindly to guide himself down to where Cheryl needs him.

“Are you sure, Cherry?” he asks again, because he loves her and he’d never want to do anything to hurt her.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in our lives, Jason,” Cheryl assures him, brushing her thumb over his cheek and looking straight into his eyes as she feels him start to enter her.

Cheryl’s breath hitches, and she has to fight the urge to close her eyes against the feeling of Jason’s thick cock stretching her open; it hurts, but feels so wonderfully _right_ at the same time.

There’s a sharp pain and Cheryl whimpers, but Jason just kisses her forehead and helps her through it; waiting until she’s relaxed around him before he pushes the rest of the way into her.

The twins both sigh once he’s finished, taking a moment to absorb the fact that Jason is completely inside Cheryl right now, for the first time. They’ve always been bonded, closer to each other than anyone else in the world, but as the walls of Cheryl’s cunt cling tightly around Jason’s throbbing cock, they’ve never felt this wholly _connected_.

And then Jason is pulling back out of her, just half way, and pushing in again, and it hurts a little less this time around.

It starts to feel good around the seventh go-round and then by about the thirteenth time, it feels _really_ good.

“Oh, _J.J._ ,” Cheryl moans, her cherry read manicured nails digging into the pale back of her brother as she clings to his shoulders as tightly as her pussy clings to his cock as it pushes in and out of her. “This feels even better than it has in my wildest dreams.”

Jason smiles against Cheryl shoulder, pressing a kiss on the delicate curve before he pushes himself up off her chest to look down at her again with a wry grin. “You dreamed about doing this too, Cher?”

Cheryl’s chest flutters and she nods, one of her hands moving up to thread into short hair the same color as hers. “Almost every night,” she admits, voice breathy and eyes struggling to stay open as Jason’s cock reaches deeper and deeper with every careful pump. “There’s nobody else I would ever trust with my virginity other than you; I always wanted you to be my first, J.J.”

Jason’s soft lips tug into a soft smile and Cheryl sighs at the love she sees reflected in the eyes of her brother. She also sees trust and desire and lust and need. She knows her own eyes must convey the same thing, because Jason leans down to kiss her softly, taking her bottom lip between his own and then her top; resting his weight on her and reaching up to grab her hands so he can thread his fingers through hers; connecting them in every possible way.

They move together slowly and passionately, taking their time together, until the tight ball in Cheryl’s stomach that started so little has grown too big to control anymore.

Sensing that she’s close, Jason moves his kisses away from Cheryl’s pouty lips to her pale cheek, pressing gentle kisses down her jaw until he reaches her ear. “Come with me, Cherry, let’s do this together.”

Cheryl nods, a little scared but trusting Jason with everything, and just lets go.

She cries out her brother’s name as she comes, this weird tension locking her body up underneath him for a moment before something explodes inside her and Cheryl starts trembling all over with pleasure. She’s never felt anything like it, and she has to pull one of her hands out from Jason’s just so she can wrap it around his stiff back and hang onto him.

Cheryl’s pussy flutters and clenches around Jason’s cock as she comes, and she barely registers the way his pumping gets sloppier before it stills completely, and then she can just feel his cock _throbbing_ against her tightness as he spills his cum inside her.

It feels thick and warm and so lovely, because it’s coming from soulmate, and Cheryl sighs in bliss as her body welcomes her brother’s semen and they connect in the most primal and intimate way possible.

Jason’s hips jerk a couple more times as he finishes emptying his heavy load into his sister, and when he’s sure he’s given Cheryl every drop he has to offer, he slumps down on top of her in exhaustion.

The red haired twins hold each other for a while after as they both come down off their high, until Jason finally rolls off of Cheryl, his softening cock slipping out of her pinkened pussy as he lands on the bed beside her.

Cheryl misses the feeling of Jason inside her immediately, but she still has his cum to keep her warm, so she doesn’t scold him for it. Instead, she just carefully rolls onto her side so she can take in the breathtaking sight of her naked brother lying next to her. She hadn't gotten the time to admire him fully before they started touching, so Cheryl takes it now.

His skin is as pale as hers, glistening with sweat; lean and muscular in the most delicious way, and his cock… It’s as lovely as Cheryl always imagined it was, even as it's going soft; just as beautiful as the rest of him.

Returning her soft smile, Jason raises his arm and beckons his sister closer, and Cheryl doesn’t waste a moment before shuffling over and snuggling into her brother’s side.

She wraps her arm over his stomach and rests her head over his chest, right above the heart she’s sure beats just for her.


End file.
